EASTER Contest
|Location = |Years Active = }} Enjoy A Short Transient Event Right-away '''(commonly abbreviated to '''EASTER), is an annual brickfilming competition. Participants must create an Easter themed brickfilm with the duration of 15 or 20 seconds (depending on the host) within a given time limit, which is usually about two weeks. Originally hosted on Brickfilms.com in 2007 by Richard FrostE.A.S.T.E.R. Festival, EASTER is now hosted on the website Bricks in Motion. The 2015 edition of the contest was hosted by "rioforce".EASTER 2015 announcement E.A.S.T.E.R. Festival 2007 The original EASTER brickfilming contest was called E.A.S.T.E.R. Festival, and was hosted on Brickfilms.com in 2007 by Richard Frost. The competition duration was from February 18th to April 10th. Entries were required to be 15 seconds or under. 16 of the 20 entries successfully followed the rules and qualified and were judged by a popular vote. Participants were required to vote on another person's film or they would be disqualified from the contest. There were also additional ballots submitted by site staff members Tim Hui, Michael J. Green, Nathan Wells and Philip Heinrich. This is the only edition of the contest to emphasise the top five rather than the top three. || 1. || Easter at Dawn || Nick Maniatis |- || 2. || The Race! || Doug Vandegrift |- || 3. || EASTER || Robert Frost |- || 4. || He Rose || Nathan Mancini |- || 5. || Exscindo Mortalitas[http://www.stopmotioncentral.com/ancientbricks/exscindo_mortalitas/index.html Exscindo Mortalitas page on Ancient Bricks' website] || "AncientBricks" |- | 6. || Brickfilms.com EASTER Entry || Jeremy Wisoff |- | 7. || Grave Danger || Nathan Mancini |- | 8. || EASTER Entry || Matt Gillan |- | 9. || Magic Egg || "France & Alex" |- | 10. || The Easter Meal || Thomas Missault |- | 11. || Easter Egg Hunt || Mike Brady |- | 12. (Tied) || Jesus Rising || Ryan Boyle |- | 12. (Tied) || ?????? || James Morr |- | 12. (Tied) || The Easter Island Bunny || Joseph Hayden |- | 15. (Tied) || Brickfilms.com Easter Competition || "Rodney102" |- | 15. (Tied) || Not so Egg-cellent || Colin Boyle |- EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 ''was hosted on Bricks in Motion in 2011 by Dan "Danimation" O'Shea and Harry Bossert. The competition duration was from March 19th to April 24th. Entries were required to be 15 seconds or under.EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2011 31 entries were received with no disqualifications and were judged by popular vote.EASTER Brickfilming Festival - Results! Participants were required to vote on another person's film or they would be disqualified from the contest. This was the first EASTER of two to only announce the top three, rather than the full results. Top Three || 1. || ''Cottontail Jones || "BuilderBrothers" |- || 2. || E.A.S.T.E.R. || "MovingBricks" |- || 3. || The EASTER Bunny || "BrickOnLife" |- EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 was hosted on Bricks in Motion in 2012 by Sean "mcoov" Fiske. The competition duration was from March 20th to April 9th. Entries were required to be 20 seconds or under.EASTER Brickfilming Festival 2012 Entries were judged by Dan O'Shea, Harry Bossert, and Sean Fiske. Top Three || 1. || EGG || Jay Silver |- || 2. || Easter in 20 Seconds || "ShutterBroke" |- || 3. || The Spirit of Easter || Zach Macias |- Additionally, honorable mentions were given to Eggs by Jonathan Phillips and The Empty Tomb by Jackson Dame.EASTER 2012 Results EASTER Brickfilming Contest 2013 EASTER Brickfilming Contest 2013 ''was hosted on Bricks in Motion in 2013 by Shelby Pritchard. The competition duration was from March 22nd to April 1st. Entries were required to be 20 seconds or under.EASTER Brickfilming Contest 2013 11 entries were received with no disqualifications and judged by Jared Gilbert, Dan O'Shea, Bert Loos, and Shelby Pritchard.EASTER 2013 Results! || 1. || ''Easter Chicks || "CrazyEd" |- || 2. || A Space Egg || Tobias Nikl |- || 3. || E.B. || Conor McCauley |- || 4. || Star Wars - Easter 2013 || "The Four Monkeys" |- || 5. || Eggs 2 || Jonathan Phillips |- | 6. || EASTER Short || Charles Bonnycastle |- | 7. || Egg Hunt || Michael Jurist |- | 8. || Easter 2013 Entry || "AnimationCreation" |- | 9. || Easter Eggs || "Osom Studios" |- | 10. || Orange Soda Easter Eggs || Omar Mickelson |- | 11. || Bunny Troll || Ziemowit Chalciński |- EASTER Brickfilm Contest 2014 EASTER Brickfilm Contest 2014 ''was hosted on Bricks in Motion in 2014 by Michael Jurist. The competition duration was from March 24th to April 9th. Entries were required to be 20 seconds or under.EASTER Brickfilm Contest 2014 17 of the 19 entries successfully followed the rules and qualified and were judged by Tobias Nikl, Jorden Davis, Omar Mickelson, and Michael Jurist.EASTER Brickfilm Contest 2014 RESULTS! || 1. || ''The Resurrection || Gabriel Ness |- || 2. || Easter Parrots || Noah Frazier |- || 3. || Birdie || Nathan Wells |- || 4. || Egg || Jon Rolph |- || 5. || EASTER 2014 || Jared Nesbit |- | 6. || Mr. Grumpy Pants || Carl Ferber |- | 7. || The Temple of EGG || Conor McCauley |- | 8. || Easter 2014 Entry || "Schoching Bricks" |- | 9. || Easter Eggs: Where Do They Come From? || Stefan Muscat |- | 10. || The Easter Bunny || Max Butcher |- | 11. || Batman: Spring Cleaning || Kristóf Fekete-Kovács |- | 12. || Easter 2014 Film || Coby Harvison |- | 13. || Risen || Funmi Adetola |- | 14. || Mason & Diploma - Happy Easter, Bitch! || "Common Films" |- | 15. || EASTER 2014 || "Rockydude411" |- | 16. || Golden Rabbit || Kingston Tantanouvong |- | 17. || EASTER 2014 || "Henry's Lego Builds" |- EASTER 2015 EASTER 2015 was held on Bricks in Motion by "rioforce". The competition's duration was from March 21st to April 4th and entries were required to be 20 seconds or less. The competition received 21 entries with no disqualifications and was judged by "rioforce", Nathan Wells and Shelby Pritchard. Rather than ranking every entry, only the top 10 were announced.EASTER 2015 entry listEASTER 2015 results || 1. || 20 Second Film Noir || David Reino |- || 2. || Egg Decorating || Indiana Foley |- || 3. || Easter Painter || "France & Alex" |- || 4. || The Uprising || Daniel Utecht |- || 5. || The Story of Jesus in 20 Seconds || Liam Siegler |- | 6. || UFE || Seán Willis and Brian Willis |- | 7. || Moai Conversation || "Kd2000" |- | 8. || Easter Eggs-periments || Alexander Leitner and Thomas Leitner |- | 9. || Easter Bunny Origins || Michael Jurist |- | 10. || The Good, the Bad, and the Cuddly || "Greenshirt" |- References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Annual competitions